Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist
| romaji name = Yūgiō Dyueru Monsutāzu 4 Batoru obu Gureito Dyuerisuto | developer = Konami | publisher = Konami | platform = Game Boy Color | rating = | genre = Card Battle | release date = December 7, 2000 | galleries = Card gallery }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist (遊戯王デュエルモンスターズ４　 Yūgiō Dyueru Monsutāzu 4 Batoru obu Gureito Dyuerisuto) is a Japan only Yu-Gi-Oh video game for the Game Boy Color, and the fourth installment in the ''Duel Monsters'' series. It was released December 7, 2000 as three separate versions (Yugi Deck, Kaiba Deck, and Jonouchi Deck), each being able to use only a certain selection of the 900 available cards. Each of the god cards are usable after completing the game, but they can only be obtained from a different version by trading: * Slifer the Sky Dragon can be used in the Yugi Deck version, obtained in the Kaiba Deck version by defeating Yami Yugi. * Obelisk the Tormentor can be used in the Kaiba Deck version, obtained in the Jonouchi Deck version by defeating Yami Bakura. * The Winged Dragon of Ra can be used in the Jonouchi Deck version, obtained in the Yugi Deck version by defeating Marik. Duels Players must beat each player in a stage 5 times (or more in some stages), in order to get to the next stage. Once the player beats a character 5 times, he or she may keeping on dueling them for more points. Here are the list of characters that a player may duel against (the characters are the same in the 3 versions): Format This does not totally conform to the rules of the Official Card Game. Some of the monsters and Magic/Trap Cards have different effects. During gameplay there is more than one way to win. A player may win by decreasing the opponent's life points to zero, forcing your opponent to run out of cards (have them unable to draw a card at the start of their turn), or by having all five pieces of Exodia in your hand. In order to duel, a player's Deck must contain exactly 40 cards and be under their current Duelist Level. If the Deck is over/under 40 cards or over the Deck limit cost, the player will not be able to duel until the error is fixed. Here are some basic rules for playing: * You may have up to five monsters in the field * You may have up to five cards in your hand (If you have five cards in hand at the start of your turn, you will not be able to draw a new card) * Each monster card may attack any opposition monster card on the field * Once the field is empty, you may attack the opposing duelist's Life Points * Each duelist starts with 8000 Life Points * One Tribute is needed to level 5 and 6 monsters, 2 for 7 and 8, 3 for any level above 8. * Unlike the Real OCG/TCG it should be noted that many monsters has their level changed, any monster that has 1400 or more ATK has changed to a level 5 monster. * You may only summon one monsters per turn. * You may also set one Trap card on the field Battle types In the game, players may notice a few different types of battle between monster cards. The most basic way to defeat an opposing monster is to have a monster with higher attack Example: Player A's card = 1000 ATK, Player B's card = 1200 ATK. Player A's card is destroyed and loses 200 Life Points However, in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist monsters can be destroyed because they have an inferior Alignment (which substitutes Attribute in this game). In this format, the difference between Attack or Defense points does not matter and the card with the inferior alignment is instantly destroyed. The exception to this rule is when the monster with the superior alignment also has higher attack points (when attacking) or defense points (when being attacked in Defense position), in which case Battle Damage is calculated normally. However, when a Defense position monster is attacked by a monster with an inferior alignment, the monster with the inferior alignment is destroyed. Alignment list: Fire beats Forest Forest beats Wind Wind beats Earth Earth beats Thunder Thunder beats Water Water beats Fire also: Shadow beats Light Light beats Fiend Fiend beats Dreams Dreams beats Shadow Fusion Since "Polymerization" is not included in this game, Fusions occur differently; selecting one card and placing it on top of another compatible card could result in a fusion for an entirely different monster. These Fusions are Alignment-based and are reflected as such in the combination they create. For instance, fusing "Thunder Kid" with "Yamatano Dragon Scroll" would result in "Thunder Dragon". Similarly, combining it with any number of Aqua monsters would normally result in "Bolt Escargot". Also, combining "Time Wizard" with "Baby Dragon" would result in "Thousand Dragon". Game Guides Game Guide promotional cards Promotional cards External links * Official Japanese website * [http://tcrf.net/Yu-Gi-Oh!_Duel_Monsters_4:_Battle_of_Great_Duelist The Cutting Room Floor page] * [http://datacrystal.romhacking.net/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_Duel_Monsters_4:_Kaiba_Deck Data Crystal Kaiba Deck page] Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist